above the ship
by NatsukiNa
Summary: Pertemuan pertama yang menyebalkan dengan si pelukis mesum sialan. Inspired by Titanic. OOC bgt. AU.


All characters belong to Naruto

by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

 **Above the Ship**

.

enjoy

.

.

.

Hari pertama.

The heiress Yamanaka yang baru menginjak usia 17 tahun, dipapah pelan oleh ayahnya, Inoichi Yamanaka, menuju kapal termegah seabad ini. Titanic V. Kapal mewah ini akan mengarungi lautan dari Konohagakure sampai Sunagakure dengan estimasi perjalanan 4 hari 3 malam.

Suasana hingar bingar, banyak sekali manusia di pelabuhan Konoha. Ada yang bersedih ada yang gembira, tergantung posisinya sebagai apa. Ucapan "selamat tinggal" sudah jutaan kali Ino Yamanaka dengar. Pun dengan isak tangis atau tawa bahagia yang mewarnai pelabuhan pagi itu.

Ino termasuk orang yang bersedih hati meninggalkan Konohagakure. Karena disinilah ia hidup selama 17 tahun. Semua kenangan mampir di otaknya tiap melihat orang-orang. Hatinya kacau, berat, senada dengan langkahnya yang rapuh ditarik ayahnya.

Tapi tidak dengan sang pemimpin klan Yamanaka. Inoichi tetap berjalan lurus ke depan, menguatkan hatinya. Bagaimanapun juga ia dan putrinya harus naik ke kapal ini. Walaupun putrinya memohon-mohon untuk tidak pergi, Inoichi tetap pada pendiriannya. Nasib baik menunggu mereka di Sunagakure. Pasti.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum hangat melihat kedatangan calon pengantinnya yang cantik, Ino Yamanaka. Tangannya sudah terangkat ke atas, siap merangkul sang putri. Tapi Ino malah lewat begitu saja dan mengambil air minum di belakang Sasuke.

Inoichi tersenyum kikuk. "Maaf Sasuke, Ino kehausan. Bagaimanapun ini adalah pertama kalinya ia naik kapal," kata Inoichi tak enak.

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya. "Tak apa paman. Aku mengerti," balasnya dengan senyum pudar. Lalu ia berbalik untuk melihat Ino yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Hai Sasuke," sapa Ino santai. Sasuke senyum lagi. Inoichi berdehem. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Ada banyak hal yang harus kubicarakan dengan ayahmu, Sasuke," katanya pada calon menantunya itu. Sasuke menoleh sebentar, mengangguk, kemudian melangkah mendekati Ino. Tuan Yamanaka pun menghilang di balik pintu.

Kini tinggal sepasang dua anak muda dalam kamar mewah Sasuke Uchiha, sang putra pemilik kapal mewah yang mereka tumpangi. Sasuke duduk di dekat Ino.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu kesini? Lancar?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Ino mendengus. "Tidak sama sekali tuan. Kau tahu, Chouji menangis-nangis memohon pada ayahku agar kami tidak jadi pindah. Shikamaru sempat membocorkan roda kereta kami. Belum lagi si Pony lepas. Hahhh betul-betul merepotkan," Ino memasang muka sebal tapi terlihat konyol. Sasuke refleks tertawa.

Trio sahabat InoShikaCho memang sulit dipisahkan. Sasuke tak akan kaget kalau kedua sahabat laki-laki Ino tersebut akan menahan gadisnya mati-matian agar tidak jadi pindah ke Sunagakure. Sejujurnya Sasuke pun merasa tak enak hati, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dirinya dengan Ino akan menikah jadi mau tak mau tentu Ino harus tinggal di tempat yang sama dengan Sasuke, calon suaminya.

"Tapi syukurlah kau datang tepat waktu," selesai tertawa Sasuke meraih tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya. Ino merasa sedikit gerah. "Yah begitulah. Ano Sasuke, aku ke kamarku dulu ya. Aku mau istirahat," dengan gerakan halus Ino menarik tangannya. Sasuke mengerti. Mereka berdua bangkit dari kursi dan menuju pintu kamar.

"Semoga perjalanan kita menyenangkan, Ino," harap Sasuke yang tampan dan kaya raya. Ino menggumam tak jelas. "Yeah aku pergi dulu ya," selesai pamit, Ino melangkah gesit ke kamarnya yang terletak tepat di depan kamar si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Hufffttt..."

Ino melemparkan dirinya di ranjang super empuk. Mata birunya menatap kosong langit-langit kamar yang dicat indah. Bunga musim semi, itulah tema lukisan di dinding atasnya. Aroma lavender semerbak tercium di hidung mancungnya. Rasanya begitu mewah dan nyaman. Ujung kakinya pun merasakan betapa lembutnya karpet yang terhampar di lantai kamarnya.

Seharusnya dengan segala kenikmatan hidup yang Ino peroleh sekarang, hatinya seharusnya merasa senang dan bahagia. Sungguh deh... Kapan lagi dia bisa merasakan segala jenis kemewahan ini kalau bukan karena Sasuke?

 _Tapi hati tak bisa dibohongi._

Ino hanya ingin pulang, kembali ke Konohagakure. Kembali ke pelukan sahabat-sahabatnya. Belum ada 24 jam lewat tapi ia sudah rindu setengah mati pada Shikamaru dan Chouji. Betapa si pemalas dan si gendut itu menangis heboh mendengar Ino akan pindah ke negeri seberang.

Ino rindu bunga musim semi yang mekar di ujung jalan depan rumahnya, Ino rindu sahabatnya, Ino rindu rumah lamanya, Ino rindu bau udara Konoha yang khas, Ino rindu memandang langit biru bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji, Ino rindu menguncir rambut panjang Shikamaru, Ino rindu memanggang daging untuk Chouji, Ino rindu melamun di kamar lamanya yang sempit, dan Ino rindu segala-galanya yang ada di Konohagakure.

Mata Ino terpejam. Setitik air mengalir di pipinya. Bersamaan dengan bunyi sirene kapal yang menandakan sebentar lagi kapal akan berangkat, Ino tahu, Konohagakure hanya akan menjadi kenangan.

.

.

.

Sai Shimura melompat masuk ke balkon kapal. Petugas menatapnya jengkel. Buru-buru Sai menyerahkan tiketnya. Diperiksa sebentar oleh petugas lalu dagunya bergerak menyuruh Sai cepat pergi. Antrian masih banyak padahal sirene sudah berbunyi. Sai bersyukur ia sudah tiba di kapal termegah di dunia ini, Titanic V.

Tanpa sadar Sai tersenyum lebar di tengah-tengah banyak orang yang baru saja naik di kapal. Ternyata ia benar-benar bisa naik kapal ini. Kapal Titanic V yang termewah dan termahal di dunia, catat itu. Bayangan kakeknya, Danzo Shimura, yang memecahkan tabungannya dan memberi seluruhnya pada Sai, teringat lagi oleh lelaki pucat itu. Tenang kek, pengorbananmu tak akan sia-sia, tekad Sai.

Sai Shimura tersenyum optimis lalu melangkah dengan penuh semangat untuk menikmati 4 hari ke depan di atas Titanic V.

.

.

.

Sore.

Tangan Sai dengan cepat melukis objek apapun yang ada di depan matanya. Entah itu anjing, tas besar, kursi bench, kapal sekoci, atau bahkan tempat sampah. Walaupun gerakan jemarinya cepat, tetap saja hasilnya indah.

Melukis memang bakat alami Sai padahal kedua orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal tak ada yang memiliki ketertarikan di dunia seni. Untung sang kakek menyadarinya. Lelaki tua itu pun dengan berat hati melepas kepergian cucu satu-satunya itu ke Sunagakure agar bisa belajar lebih banyak di kota besar itu.

Jadi disinilah Sai sekarang, duduk di kursi balkon kapal, melukis sambil membunuh waktu senggangnya.

"Wow. Kau bisa melukis?"

Sai terkejut. Cepat ia menoleh ke asal suara. Lebih terkejut lagi karena ada seorang bidadari yang berdiri di belakangnya sambil memperhatikan buku sketsanya.

"Wah hebat sekali gambaranmu. Boleh lihat?"

Oke, bukan bidadari. Melainkan seorang manusia yang menyerupai bidadari. Gadis itu menjulurkan tangan dan memandang Sai.

Ditatap seperti itu Sai jadi salah tingkah. Detik berikutnya buku sketsanya sudah ada di tangan gadis itu. Dan dua detik berikutnya Sai menyesal telah semudah itu memberikannya.

Iris biru sang gadis melebar, bibirnya membulat takjub. Lukisan pemuda ini sungguh... bermakna. Meskipun Ino tolol dalam hal menggambar, tapi ia bisa merasakan sesuatu di perasaannya melihat gambar pemuda itu, walaupun yang ia gambar hanya barang-barang tak jelas seperti tas, sepatu, atau bahkan tong sampah yang penuh.

Jari lentik Ino refleks membolak-balik halaman lain, ia penasaran gambar apa lagi yang ada di buku sketsa pelukis muda ini?

Tapi kemudian kening Ino seketika berkerut, melihat wanita telanjang dengan pose terbuka di halaman lain. Ino membalik lagi halaman lain, masih wanita telanjang dengan pose yang berbeda. Pun dengan halaman-halaman berikutnya.

Sai menghela nafas. Terlambat untuk merebut bukunya dari sang gadis. Yah, dirinya kan seorang pelukis. Tentu ia pernah melewati kelas _live drawing._

"Ewh.. Ini kukembalikan," wajah cantik Ino berubah sedikit masam. Tangannya mengembalikan buku yang tadi ia pinjam. Sai meraihnya. Momen itu dimanfaatkan dua pasang insan itu saling bertatapan, menilai cepat.

 _Mirip Sasuke_ , pikir Ino sedetik. _Cuma beda warna kulit saja, lebih pucat,_ tambahnya dalam hati.

Sedangkan Sai berpikir, wanita di hadapannya ini sangat cantik. Mata biru langit dengan rambut pirang platina, tak salah kan ia sempat mengiranya sebagai bidadari pada pandangan pertama? Dan... gaun yang ia kenakan sepertinya mahal. _Mungkin seorang bangsawan,_ pikir Sai.

"Gambarmu bagus," Ino menyunggingkan bibir tipis. Sai tersenyum ramah. "Terima kasih," balasnya, tak menyangka si gadis cantik itu tetap memujinya walau ia sudah melihat selusin gambar naked di buku sketsa Sai. Lalu Ino mendengus, mukanya berubah lagi "Tapi kau mesum. Sialan," ketusnya.

Setelah mengungkapkan pikirannya, Ino segera angkat kaki. Meninggalkan Sai yang terperangah. Ino Yamanaka awalnya berpikir si lelaki muda itu keren, lukisannya sangat indah, bermakna, tapi ternyata ia mesum. Sangat mesum malah, menggambar banyak wanita telanjang di buku sialannya itu.

Ino sebagai sesama wanita tentu saja merasa malu, merasa direndahkan. _Apa sih yang ada di dalam kepala laki-laki itu?!_ pikir Ino sangat marah. Hahh padahal tadinya ia ingin menjernihkan pikiran dengan jalan-jalan sore di balkon kapal mewah ini. Tapi melihat ada lelaki mesum yang hobi melukis wanita telanjang, mood hatinya malah makin jelek. Sialll...!

Di tempat lain, Sai, si pelukis mesum yang dimaksud Ino, masih tercengang mendengar omongan si gadis cantik barusan. _Aku? Mesum?_ tanya Sai berulang-ulang dalam hati. _Yang benar saja!!_ ketusnya jengkel.

Sai menghela nafas. Ya begitulah menjadi seniman. Tangannya membuka beberapa halaman yang berisi wanita berpose tanpa busana. Sai merenung sebentar. Ia tak merasakan hal-hal aneh dalam dirinya. Maksudnya semacam terangsang... tapi ia benar-benar tidak merasakan hal-hal seperti itu. Saat melukis langsung mereka saja Sai cuek bebek, apalagi kalau hanya melihat gambar dua dimensi? Dirinya benar-benar tak merasakan apapun.

Sai menoleh untuk melihat bidadari tadi. Oh sudah lenyap, pikir Sai. Hanya segelintir orang yang berjalan-jalan di balkon kapal, matahari sore masih lumayan panas. Tapi Sai mulai sedikit kesal. Gadis itu seenaknya saja menuduhnya mesum. _Sialan...!_

.

.

.

Malam.

Udara menjadi lebih dingin, hampir semua orang mengenakan mantel tebal. Para penumpang kelas atas sibuk dinner di ruang makan yang mewah. Lampu terang benderang, diiringi live music, pelayan yang memastikan kenyamanan mereka, dan tentu saja hidangan yang lezat. Kelas bangsawan itu bercakap-cakap dengan elegan di tengah makan malam mereka.

Fugaku Uchiha duduk berdampingan dengan istrinya, Mikoto Uchiha. Disebelahnya ada Inoichi Yamanaka. Para orang tua membicarakan bisnis sembari menunggu hidangan mereka siap. Dan di hadapan Inoichi ada Sasuke yang sedang ngobrol ringan dengan putrinya.

"Kau dari mana saja sore tadi?" tanya Sasuke. Ino mengendikkan bahu. "Jalan-jalan," jawabnya ringan. Tapi Sasuke tahu wajah Ino sedikit mendung. "Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Ino mendesah. "Bukannya kau sibuk mengurus bisnismu dengan Gaara?" Ino melirik meja makan seberang. Seorang pemuda berambut merah tertawa-tawa dengan dua kakaknya. Sesekali pemuda itu tersenyum dan melambai pada Ino atau Sasuke, seperti sekarang saat Gaara menyadari Ino memandangnya. Ino mengangguk, senyum manis, kemudian tangannya dipegang lagi oleh Sasuke.

"Lain kali kau bisa mengajakku, tak apa. Jangan merasa keberatan," Sasuke meyakinkan Ino bahwa dirinya akan siap kapanpun Ino membutuhkannya. Ino menahan nafasnya. _Justru aku memang tak mau mengajakmu,_ keluh Ino dalam hati. _Kalau aku pergi bersamamu, yang ada aku malah makin stress mengingat pernikahan itu terus..._

Ino terpaksa mangut-mangut. "Ya, lain kali kita bisa jalan-jalan bersama," Ino nyengir palsu. Sasuke senang, genggaman tangannya pun makin erat pada Ino. Dua anak muda itu tak tahu kalau diam-diam para orang tua memperhatikan interaksi merah jambu mereka. Mikoto tersenyum kecil, pun Inoichi. Tuan muda Uchiha pasti sangat serasi dengan nona Yamanaka di altar pernikahan kelak. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Fugaku bangga, anak bungsunya sebentar lagi menikah dengan putri paling cantik di Konohagakure.

Lamunan Fugaku diinterupsi oleh kedatangan pelayan yang dengan sigap menyiapkan hidangan dinner di meja mereka. Ayam panggang lezat yang dari aromanya saja sudah membuat lapar. Ino menatapnya dengan berbinar. _Makanan kesukaannya datang...!_

.

.

.

Setelah melewati makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha, Ino izin untuk kembali ke kamar. Sasuke ingin mengantar gadisnya itu tapi Gaara tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakangnya, memaksa Sasuke untuk bergabung dengan bangsawan muda di mejanya.

Fugaku menyuruh Sasuke mengikuti Gaara, pun Ino merasa tak keberatan kembali sendirian ke kamarnya. Terpaksa Sasuke mengekor pada Gaara.

Setelah pergi dari ruang makan, Ino tersenyum lebar, akhirnya ia bisa bebas dari ayah dan calon keluarga barunya itu. Langkahnya riang dan santai. Mungkin ia bisa jalan-jalan sebentar di balkon kapal. Ino masih kenyang, ia perlu beraktivitas ringan sebentar sebelum tidur.

Hahhh udara benar-benar makin dingin saja... Ino menggosok-gosok tangannya. Langkahnya pelan menyusuri balkon kapal. Sedikit sekali orang yang ia temui di luar ruangan. Tentu para penumpang lebih memilih bersantai ria di dalam ruangan. Ino mendesah, lupa ia tidak mengenakan mantel. Hanya sepotong gaun tipis yang memamerkan dada dan lengannya yang putih. Sempat terpikir untuk kembali saja ke kamar, namun Ino mengurungkan pikiran itu. Ia bosan setengah mati. Berada tepat di depan kamar Uchiha membuatnya ingat pada pernikahan yang tak ingin ia jalani.

 _Hahhh nasibku yang malang..._

Heiress muda Yamanaka masih berjalan pelan tanpa mengindahkan sekelilingnya. Matanya terpaku pada ujung kapal dimana ia bisa melihat laut lebih luas. Ia ingin berada disitu.

Ino seperti terhipnotis melihat lautan yang maha luas membentang di hadapannya. Malam gelap, hanya beberapa titik bintang di langit, debur buih, semua terasa menyatu dengan hatinya. Sunyi, sepi, dingin...

"Kau mau bunuh diri?"

Ino tersentak. Seorang lelaki muda menatapnya penasaran dalam jarak 2 meter dari dirinya. Si pelukis mesum!

Ino cepat-cepat memalingkan muka, cemberut.

"Kau mau bunuh diri betulan?" Sai menatap takjub, tak ia sangka gadis menyebalkan yang tadi sore mengatainya mesum ternyata ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dari atas kapal. Segera ia menghampiri Ino.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ketus Ino kesal. Dari seluruh ribuan penumpang kapal Titanic V, kenapa harus orang ini yang memergokinya di ujung kapal yang sepi ini?!

Sai diam. Memperhatikan si gadis. Oke mungkin dia tak jadi meloncat. Jadi Sai hanya bersandar pada sisi kapal dekat Ino, berjaga-jaga siapa tahu si gadis ternyata tetap nekat lompat melewati pagar kapal. Yah siapa tahu...

"Mukamu seperti orang yang putus asa pada kehidupan, kau tahu?" Sai membuka obrolan lalu menenggak bir dari botol. Ia harus sering-sering minum bir agar tubuhnya hangat. Udara malam makin menggila. Sesekali pemuda berkulit pucat itu merapatkan mantelnya.

Ino mendengus mendengar omongan si pelukis mesum yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Sok tahu," ketusnya jengkel. Tangannya menggosok-gosok lengannya makin keras. Dingin...

Sai terkekeh melihatnya. Gadis di hadapannya ini keras kepala sekali. Walaupun ia senang juga melihat gadis cantik itu cemberut sambil menggosok-gosok lengannya. Ekspresinya lucu, sungguh menghibur hati Sai.

"Pakai ini," akhirnya Sai mengalah. Ia melepas mantel hitamnya lalu menyampirkannya di pundak mulus Ino. Ino terkejut, tak menyangka laki-laki yang baru saja ia temui memberikannya mantel.

"Tak usah repot-repot," Ino buru-buru melepas mantel tapi tangannya ditahan oleh sang pemuda. "Tak apa. Kau pakai saja. Bajumu tipis sekali tahu, kau pasti kedinginan," senyum Sai menghapus rasa tak enak Ino.

Ino diam, bingung harus bagaimana. Ternyata lelaki mesum ini baik juga, pikir Ino. Lalu ia kembali menyandar pada pagar kapal, ditemani Sai di sisinya.

"Kau pernah tenggelam?"

Sai bertanya sambil menghadap laut. Ino menggeleng. "Aku pernah waktu umur 10 tahun. Rasanya jantungku tinggal satu kali lagi berdetak. Habis itu aku mati," Sai meminum birnya lagi. Ino mendengar saja dengan kalem. Memangnya apa lagi yang harus ia buat?

"Untungnya ayahku datang menyelamatkanku. Yahh sejak saat itu aku berpikir, aku tak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan hidupku," Sai tersenyum mengingat masa lalu. Ino menoleh padanya. "Ya, aku turut senang mendengarnya," ucap Ino. Sai mangut-mangut, menggerakkan botol birnya. Dengan sekali hentakan ia melempar botol itu ke laut lepas.

Ino mendesah. Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Seharusnya ia kembali saja ke kamarnya yang hangat tapi ia malah tetap berdiri di ujung kapal bersama seorang lelaki asing yang meminjamkannya mantel.

Mata birunya melirik diam-diam lelaki itu. Mirip Sasuke, desah Ino lagi. Bedanya, penampilan pelukis muda itu lebih kasual dan sedikit berantakan. Rambut hitamnya agak acak-acakan dan ujung kemeja longgarnya menyembul sedikit dari celana jinsnya.

Entahlah Tuhan, Ino membatin. Kakinya sendiri enggan pergi dari tempat ini, entah kenapa.

"Well... Kalau kau tak mau bunuh diri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" wajah Sai menghadap Ino. Senyumnya tersungging tipis. Ino sedikit nyaman karenanya. Pemuda ini lumayan ramah walau caranya tersenyum agak aneh.

"Sudah kubilang aku memang tak mau bunuh diri," sungut Ino. "Lalu kenapa kau berdiri disini? Kau tahu legenda putri duyung?" Sai malah menawarkan cerita fiksi padanya. Ino memutar bola mata, pura-pura bosan tapi dalam hatinya ia penasaran, "Apa?"

Sai kembali memandang lautan luas. Ombak yang tak pernah berhenti mengejar, wangi laut, seolah mendukung Sai bercerita.

"Dulu ada seorang gadis yang berniat bunuh diri. Ia loncat dari kapal, tenggelam di lautan. Tapi di saat ia tenggelam, sekarat di dalam laut, ia sadar tak seharusnya ia mati. Masih banyak hal-hal indah bila ia tetap hidup. Ia menyesal setengah mati dan memohon pada dewa agar memberinya kesempatan hidup sekali lagi,"

Ino mendengarnya dengan seksama.

"Do'anya didengar sang dewa. Permohonannya dikabulkan. Gadis itu pun tetap hidup. Tapi dengan bentuk fisik yang berbeda. Ia kehilangan kakinya yang diganti dengan duyung ikan. Tapi sang gadis tetap bersyukur. Maka dari itu tiap malam ia bernyanyi, menghibur jiwa-jiwa yang sedih agar tidak putus asa,"

Ino merenung. Memikirkannya. Suara lelaki itu berubah sendu. Ceritanya merasuk ke dalam hati Ino, seolah ia bisa merasakan perasaan gadis yang berubah menjadi putri duyung itu.

Minum bir terlalu banyak memang membuat suhu tubuh naik. Tapi Sai lupa minum bir terlalu banyak juga bisa membuatnya mabuk. Sial, Sai memijit pelipisnya pelan. Rasanya ia asal mengoceh saja tentang legenda putri duyung tadi pada si gadis pirang.

"Kau berpikir aku akan jadi putri duyung begitu?" Ino menatap lelaki asing itu. Sai menghembuskan nafas berat. "Ya, mungkin. Kalau kau loncat," jawabnya singkat. Kepala Sai mulai pusing.

Ino tersenyum. "Bodoh, mana ada putri duyung di jaman sekarang?" kekeh Ino. "Kau yang bodoh. Kau tak pernah dengar cerita dongeng ya? Kan sudah kubilang itu cuma legenda," ketus Sai. Apa seseorang pernah memberitahunya kalau mabuk membuatnya jadi lebih cepat marah?

Mood Ino langsung jelek diketusi begitu oleh lelaki asing tak jelas yang tiba-tiba saja menawarkan diri untuk menceritakannya suatu dongeng yang tak pernah ia minta. Kenapa sih dengan orang asing ini? Menyebalkan!

"Yayayaa aku bodoh! Ini mantelmu! Kukembalikan! Dasar menyebalkan!" Ino melepas mantel hitamnya dengan kasar lalu menyerahkannya pada si pemuda. Sai menerimanya, tapi tubuhnya mulai linglung.

"Terima kasih," Sai tersenyum bodoh. Ino diam sejenak, memperhatikan gerakan Sai yang limbung, lalu ia mengangguk-angguk. "Aaa... kau mabuk ya?" tanpa ditebak pun Ino sudah tahu jawabannya. Sai cegukan, kendali dirinya sepertinya mulai hilang. "Sok tahu kau," dengus Sai yang mulai teler.

Gadis Yamanaka menjauh semeter dan melihat sekeliling. Sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua di ujung kapal besar ini. Pemuda di hadapannya mabuk, dan kini ia mulai berdiri dengan goyah di pagar kapal. Ino berpikir cepat. Kalau ia pergi sekarang, bukan tak mungkin pemuda yang lagi teler ini akan loncat dengan konyol ke laut bebas.

Gawat.

Dan sialannn...!!

Ino menggerutu. Kenapa hidupnya jadi penuh kesulitan begini? Dijodohkan dengan Sasuke, harus pindah jauh dari sahabat-sahabatnya, dan sekarang harus mengurusi orang asing yang mabuk dan menyebalkan ini.. Uugghhh...!

"Hei, kau mau lihat putri duyung?"

Ino menoleh. Dan jantungnya mendadak hampir copot. Pemuda itu... pemuda itu... sekarang sudah menaiki pagar kapal!! Ino cepat-cepat meraihnya namun ditepis kasar oleh si pemabuk sialan itu.

"Kau tak percaya kan ada putri duyung? Nah mari kita buktikan," Sai tersenyum teler. Kakinya siap melompat... astaga...! Dengan seluruh tenaganya Ino menarik kencang lelaki asing itu. "Hentikan bodoh!! Kau bisa mati!!!" teriak Ino berusaha menyadarkan si pemuda mabuk.

Usaha Ino berhasil. Mereka berdua terjatuh dan sempat terguling. Sai berada di bawah Ino sementara sang penyelamat berada di atas dada Sai. Ino mendengar degup jantung sang pemuda lebih kencang dari degupan jantung normal manusia biasa (maksudnya dari yang tidak mabuk). Tapi jantungnya sendiri juga berdetak lebih kencang. Ya bayangkan saja, Ino hampir melihat orang bunuh diri dengan cara yang konyol dihadapannya!

"Hei, heiii...! Bangun...!" Ino menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda asing itu. Mata Sai membuka dan menutup dalam gerakan lambat. Ino jengkel sendiri melihatnya. Orang ini benar-benar menyusahkannya!!

"Heiii...!! Baaanguunnn...!!!" teriak Ino kesal. Sekarang tepukannya berubah jadi cubit-cubitan kecil yang kencang. Sai mau tak mau jadi sadar sedikit. "Hah? Apa? Siapa kau?" tanyanya lemah. Ino mendengus marah, cubitannya makin kencang. Sai meringis perih. "Ingat ini baik-baik ya! Namaku Ino Yamanaka, gadis yang sudah menolongmu dari perbuatan tololmu itu!" desis sang gadis. Sai mengangguk-angguk, berharap masih mengingatnya kalau sudah sadar alias tidak teler lagi.

"Ah kau berat, minggir sana!" Sai mendorong Ino, karena mabuk tanpa sengaja tangan pucat itu menyentuh dada Ino. Ino makin berang. Pemuda sialan ini!! Sudah ditolong masih sempat-sempatnya ambil kesempatan!!!

"Sialan kau!" Ino menolak pindah dari tubuh Sai. Sebaliknya ia memukul Sai sekuat yang ia bisa. Sialan sialan sialan!! Harusnya ia ingat cowok sialan ini sudah melukis lebih dari selusin wanita telanjang!! Dasar mesum!!!

Sai terbatuk-batuk. "Ah sakit! Tolong...!! Tolong aku...!!" teriak Sai. Ino terus saja memukul. "Kau pikir siapa yang sudah menolongmu hah?!! Sialll...! Tahu begitu harusnya kubiarkan saja kau jadi putri duyung!!"

Ino Yamanaka tampaknya gelap mata. Tangannya tanpa henti menggebuk pemuda tak berdaya di bawahnya. Saking semangatnya, kancing baju Sai sampai lepas, memperlihatkan tubuh mulus berwarna pucat.

"Cukup! Sakit tahu!" akhirnya Sai memegang pergelangan tangan Ino. Lelaki itu meskipun mabuk, tetap saja ia tahu kalau dirinya sedang dianiaya. Mata hitam Sai menatap tajam mata biru gadis asing yang baru dikenalnya tadi pagi. Ino seketika berhenti bergerak. Tangannya sakit...

"Ino!"

Sepasang manusia itu kontan mendongak. Wajah cantik Ino langsung pucat. Tampak ayahnya dan Sasuke berlari menghampirinya.

"Kau... tak apa?" muka Sasuke berkerut masam. Ino segera sadar. Tangannya masih diborgol lelaki asing ini. Cepat-cepat ia menarik diri dan bangkit mendekati Sasuke.

"Aku tak apa, Sasuke," kata Ino sambil merapikan diri. Sai terbatuk-batuk. Inoichi dan Sasuke menatap lelaki asing itu curiga. "Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke masih berkerut. Ino mendengus dan melambaikan tangannya ringan.

"Entahlah, gelandangan mungkin," sahut Ino meremehkan. Tanpa disadarinya nafasnya ngos-ngosan. Tentu saja Sasuke dan Inoichi tak menelan bulat-bulat perkataan Ino.

"Bohong! Dia mencoba memperkosaku!"

Suara itu berasal dari lelaki pucat yang masih terbaring lemah di geladak kapal. Nafasnya juga seirama dengan Ino, terengah-engah. Ino hampir mati mendengarnya. Sungguh deh ya Tuhan, kenapa Kau tak ambil saja nyawaku sekarang?!

"Apa?!!" suara Inoichi menggelegar marah. Didekatinya lelaki muda itu dan nafasnya tercekat. Kemeja pemuda itu memang terbuka secara paksa, terlihat dari kancing-kancing yang menyebar di sekitar kaki mereka.

Ino ingin jadi putri duyung saja malam ini, secepatnya.

Sasuke nyaris tak bisa bernafas. Wajah lelaki asing itu merona, dan tampak... lemah. Kenyataan bahwa ia juga melihat sendiri Ino berada di atas lelaki itu dan lelaki itu berusaha menahan tangan Ino untuk menyerangnya.

"Bohong, ayah, Sasuke! Aku tak pernah berniat memperkosanya sedikitpun! Ya ampun yang benar saja! Aku, ayah, memperkosa dia?!!" Ino marah-marah, telunjuknya bergantian menghadap Sai dan dirinya sendiri.

"Tuan, kau lihat sendiri apa yang terjadi padaku. Dia berusaha menciumku," tuding Sai, perlahan mencoba duduk. Ino menggeram murka. Si pucat ini benar-benar...!!! Sementara wajah Sasuke sudah pias. Matanya kecewa memandang tunangannya bersama lelaki lain dalam keadaan berantakan.

"Cukup! Kembali ke kamarmu Ino!" titah Inoichi keras. Putri cantiknya itu segera berbalik pergi duluan ke kamarnya. Langkahnya lebar-lebar dan menghentak. Inoichi tahu itu salah satu cara putrinya untuk menunjukkan betapa ia sedang marah besar.

Sasuke masih shock. Sedetik ia melihat lelaki asing yang mengaku hampir diperkosa oleh calon istrinya. Lelaki bertubuh kurus itu tampak kelelahan, ritme nafasnya sudah mulai membaik dibanding tadi. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sasuke muak.

Pria muda Uchiha segera menyusul Ino. Dirinya butuh penjelasan malam ini juga. Sasuke pikir Ino sudah tidur nyenyak di kamarnya, bukannya tadi gadis itu sendiri yang bilang ingin istirahat duluan? Kenapa malah di geladak kapal bersama orang asing?!

Sisa Inoichi dan Sai. Sai pura-pura masih lelah. Ia tahu pria tua ini adalah ayahnya si Nona bangsawan tadi. Ide jahil mampir secepat kilat di batok kepala Sai, lucu juga mengerjai mereka semua, tawa Sai dalam hati. Ia mabuk tapi sebagian otaknya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Tapi ia tak sepenuhnya salah toh gadis pirang itu barbar sekali memukulnya.

Inoichi ingin sekali menghajar pemuda ini, demi Tuhan. Jari jemarinya sudah gatal ingin membogem mentah muka pucat itu. Tapi ada hal lebih penting yang harus ia selesaikan. Sasuke. Bagaimana hubungannya dengan Ino?

Kaki Inoichi pun menghentak keras lalu pergi menyusul ke kamar putrinya. Mungkin besok baru ia bisa memberi pelajaran pada pemuda asing ini. Bagaimanapun Ino harus tetap menikah dengan Sasuke!

Semenit kemudian tinggallah Sai sendirian. Tersenyum geli sambil cegukan sesekali. Ah otaknya masih mabuk...

.

.

.

tbc

I wish I can finish this soon.

Dari kemarin aku nulis ffn Ino, makasih yg udah review, I can't reply for the guest. Siapa tahu kalian mampir lg kesini.. Arigatou so much


End file.
